


Rewards Program

by surveycorpsjean



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Dates, Multi, Mutual Pining, Polyamory, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:37:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surveycorpsjean/pseuds/surveycorpsjean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi enjoys his normal life, as a normal grocery checker, at a normal grocery store. </p><p>Of course, it all goes up in flames when two hot as hell college kids dump their items on the conveyor belt. </p><p>Donuts. Glue. Donut holes.</p><p>And that's only the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rewards Program

**Author's Note:**

> 100% inspired by the walmart game

Believe it or not, Akaashi enjoys his normal job, at the normal grocery store, so he can pay his normal tuition, at his normal college.

His life is simple; he wakes up every morning and spreads butter over a bagel. He always pops it out of the toaster exactly _two_ seconds before the timer rings, and he always drinks orange juice. He always says goodbye to his roommate, and he always works after school.

Like now, as he stands at the cash rep, sliding an old lady’s groceries across the scanner. It’s a typical routine. She’ll probably ask to use coupons, in which Akaashi will probably reply _no, ma’am, it is expired,_ and then she’ll probably say _let me speak to your manager,_ and Akaashi will probably sigh, find his manager, and listen to her tell the old lady the exact same thing.

The new bag boy stands at the end, looking totally done with his entire existence, but Akaashi can’t really blame him.

An hour later the lucky bastard’s shift ends, and he walks away, saying, “Goodnight, Akaashi,” to which Akaashi responds, “Good night, Tsukishima.”

The store is dying down, thank goodness. The six p.m. rush is slowing as the clock continues to turn. Akaashi’s feet hurt, and there’s a familiar ache at the bottom of his back; he needs better shoes.

He looks up when he hears laugher; two men approach his line- they look to be a little older than Akaashi.

They’re aesthetically pleasing, to say the least, but judging from their appearance, they probably have horrible attitudes.

The taller one looks smugger than the devil himself, his unbrushed hair begging for help, and his skinny jeans tight, his ass hidden by a flannel tied around his waist. His friend is shorter, but brawnier, wearing a ripped, white sleeveless shirt and sagging boyfriend jeans with holes.

They come up to his line, grinning, and plop down their items.

Akaashi moves the conveyer belt forwards, and has to bite down on his tongue when he sees their items.

Donuts. Glue. Donut holes.

_That’s it._

Akaashi stares, dumbfounded, his hand halfway in the air, reaching for the case of donuts. He swallows down the snarky remark on his tongue, and picks up the groceries, running them across the scanner.

Frustratingly enough, the young adults are saying nothing.

Whatever, Akaashi doesn’t care. He doesn’t care what two stupid, probably high college kids are doing with their free time.

He bags up the items, and says in a deadpan, “You total is $10.49. Would you like to sign up for our rewards program, and save an extra two dollars?”

“No thank you.” The dark haired one grins, and pulls out his wallet. His buddy takes the bag from Akaashi’s hand.

Akaashi opens the register, finds the change, and hands it back to him. The guy is still grinning, and it ticks Akaashi off, just a smidge.

“Have a good evening, sir.”

“You too.” The shorter grins, “ _Akaashi._ ”

Akaashi blinks, dumbly, before he realizes that his last his last name is written on a card at the side of his register, a list of notes given by his manager. He stares, and watches them leave, before shaking his head, and moving onto the next customer.

* * *

 

They come back two days later.

Akaashi isn’t sure what kind of dumb luck he has, but they end up in his line again. They’re holding three items, and they dump them down on the conveyer belt, totally serious.

Two cucumbers. Lube. Condoms.

Akaashi nearly bites a hole in his tongue.

Instead he inhales, and forces his face neutral. He picks up the items, and scans them through the computer.

He talks, as per policy, “How are you two this evening?”

“Great!” The one with the dyed hair grins, “And you, Akaashi?”

_You remembered my name?_

“Fine, thank you.” Akaashi punches his key into the computer, “Your total is $12.35. Would you like to sign up for our rewards program?”

"No thank you."

The taller one pulls out his wallet once more, and hands over his debit card. Akaashi slides it through, and hands the shorter their bag.

“Have a good night.” Akaashi says, dispassionate.

“Oh, we will!” The shorter sings, and Akaashi thinks he might scream.

* * *

 

Again. They come by _again._

Akaashi doesn’t even want to know what they have this time, but of course, they come by his line, and drop three items onto the conveyer belt.

Laxatives. A chocolate cake. A single birthday card.

Jesus _Fuck._

Akaashi, somehow, miraculously, keeps his face neutral.

“Hello!” The shorter one waves.

“Good evening.” Akaashi nods, and begins to scan heir items.

“Funny seeing you again.” The dark haired man grins, and leans up a little against the counter.

“Yes, um-“

“Kuroo.” The taller smiles.

“I’m Bokuto.” The other waves.

Akaashi nods; he’s not quite sure _why_ they’re telling them this, but whatever. He just wants them to take their weird laxative cake, and their stupid cute faces, out of his line.

Wait.

Akaashi inhales, and bags the items. 

They’re cute. _There._ Akaashi said it.

Cute, but very, _very_ weird.

"Your change is $15.78. Would you like to sign up for our rewards program?" 

"No thank you." Kuroo smiles, handing over the change. 

When the transaction is done, the shorter says, “See you again!”

Akaashi gives a fake smile, and waves, sagging his shoulders as soon as they’re out of sight.

* * *

 

Just like Bokuto said, they _do_ see him again.

Multiple times, actually.

Akaashi’s reserve is crumbling- yet he bites his tongue again, and again.

Strawberries. Whipped cream. A dog collar.

Vaseline. A banana. Rope.

Tampons. Cayenne pepper. Flowers.

After a week, Akaashi is _done._ He collapses on his couch, his feet sore, and his head aching.

His roommate smiles from the kitchen, “They came back again, I see.”

Akaashi gives a non-committal groan.

Sugawara smiles, and moves to lean up against the doorway, “What was it this time?”

“Kleenex, lotion, and the newest Beyoncé album.”

Suga lets out a loud laugh, his head tipping back, a hand coming up to wipe at his eyes, “Ahaha, that one is actually pretty funny.”

“What the hell is wrong with these people?”

“Maybe they’re just trying to get a reaction out of you.” Suga shrugs.

“But _why?_ ” Akaashi grumbles into the pillows, “They both look like the really attractive cocky assholes that probably get a shitton of action. Why are they wasting their time in _Albertsons_ of all places?”

Suga shrugs, “People are strange.”

Akaashi moves to roll off the couch, and onto the floor, groaning all the way.

Sugawara laughs, “Alright, well, have fun brooding. Daichi is picking me up for dinner.”

“Okay.” Akaashi sighs, “Enjoy your cute date with your cute boyfriend.”

“I will!” Suga smiles, and closes the door behind him.

The apartment is quiet. Akaashi sighs.

He thumps his head back against the carpeted floor, and considers a bath.

* * *

 

Alright.

This is the _last straw._

On his conveyer belt sits an avocado, a tabloid magazine with Nic Cage’s face on it, and a box of viagara from the pharmacy section.

Fuck it. _Fuck_ it. Fuck this job, and fuck the chance of _losing_ said job.

“Seriously?!” Akaashi looks up, and squints. “Seriously?”

Bokuto and Kuroo _burst_ into laughter, bending over, cackling like children. Akaashi glares, and looks around the store; thank goodness it’s late, because they’re _really_ making a show.

“Sorry, sorry.” Kuroo raises a hand.

“No, I’m serious.” Akaashi squints, “Is this some kind of week-long joke?”

“Sort of.” Bokuto wipes away a tear.

_Of course._

“I knew it-“

“But it’s more,” Kuroo waves his hand around, “us flirting with you.”

Wait.

What.

Akaashi blinks, and blinks again. His mouth opens, and then shuts.

“Sorry, I know we’ve been kind of stalker-ish.” Bokuto rubs behind his head, a stupid cute smile on his face, “But we came in here a couple weeks ago, and we saw you and we were like _fuck_ he’s cute.”

“Yeah.” Kuroo smiles, and shifts a little to wrap his arm around Bokuto’s waist and- _oh._

Oh.

“But…” Akaashi blinks, “you guys have spent like…fifty dollars here this week.”

“Yeah.” Bokuto laughs, and leans into Kuroo’s arm, “It’s worth the chance of getting to take you out.”

What the hell? What the _hell? What the hell?_

Out of all the weird shit they pulled this last week- and it was all to _ask him out?_ What kind of fucked up way of flirting is that?

The longer he stares, the more he sees them get nervous. Kuroo tightens his grip a little, and Bokuto begins to look at his shoes.

“Um, sorry.” Kuroo chews on his lip, “This is kinda’ weird, huh? Sorry-“

“Okay.” Akaashi says, incredibly enough.

“W-wait, what?”

“Okay.” Akaashi shrugs. “I get off at ten.”

“Are you serious?” Kuroo’s pretty eyes grow wide.

“Yeah.” Akaashi looks away, “What the hell.”

The couple grins, their faces lighting up, like children.

“We’ll wait for you.” Kuroo smiles, and takes his change back from Akaashi.

“Are you sure you…you still want this?” Akaashi lifts up the bag.

“Yeah.” Bokuto grins, “We can put it up by all the other weird shit we bought.”

That, actually, gets a laugh out of Akaashi. The couple gasp, and look to each other, before smiling.

* * *

 

Akaashi has no idea why he said yes.  His life was _normal._ It was calm. He had a normal job, to support his normal school. Normal.

The _opposite_ of Bokuto and Kuroo.

But…Akaashi thinks he might actually like that; he likes the spontaneity of it all. He also likes their smiles, and their arms.

And, Akaashi is super gay, so.

He walks out of the Albertsons, his satchel on his shoulder, and looks around the parking lot. It’s late, and not many cars have chosen to stay behind to shop at _ten p.m._ ; but there is a red car, with two figures sitting on the hood. As Akaashi approaches, he sees them sitting and laughing and passing a vaporizer back and forth, as if nothing else matters- as if they have no other cares in the world.

The idea is foreign, to Akaashi.

When they see him, they perk up, sliding off the roof of the car, and grinning. “Hey! Akaashi.”

Akaashi nods, and watches Kuroo breathe out vapor.

“Glad to see you didn’t ditch.”

“Likewise.” Akaashi nods.

“Did you drive here?” Bokuto asks.

“No, I took the bus.”

“Cool, we were thinking of hitting up Denny’s.” Kuroo says, digging his key out of his pocket, and unlocking his car for show.

“Oh, gee.” Akaashi rolls his eyes, “My dream date.”

“Hey!” Bokuto laughs, “It’s the only thing open right now.”

“Yeah, plus this isn’t a _real_ date. We’ll take you on one of those later.”

Akaashi blinks twice at Kuroo’s forwardness, but shrugs. “Okay.”

“Cool.” Kuroo grins, and tosses the vape pen to Bokuto, before crawling into the front seat. Bokuto calls passenger, and Akaashi sits in the back.

He clutches his satchel to his chest- he has no idea what the hell he’s doing. These guys could be murderers, or rapists, or on a child predator list, or they could be kidnappers or-

Bokuto suddenly burps, loud, in Kuroo’s face, and the latter grimaces, shying away and rolling down the windows before he can even back out of the parking space.

“Ew! Gross! Bo, what the hell-“

Akaashi bites back a smile. Well, they don’t seem too bad.

“Hey, it should smell good!”

“Well it doesn’t, asshole.”

After some minor bitching, Kuroo braces his hand on the back of the seat, and turns to back out. Kuroo keeps the windows rolled down, just for their own sake.

Akaashi looks around the interior of the car; it’s decent. There’s no questionable stains- only a few empty water bottles tossed around, and an old pair of jumper cables.

“Hey.” Akaashi leans around, “What’s in that?”

“The pen?” Bokuto leans around to look at him, “Vanilla.”

“I mean the nicotine levels.”

“Oh, it’s low.”

“Mm, gimmie.” Akaashi gestures, and the couple grins, wide.

“Sure thing.”

Akaashi breaths out water vapor out the back of Kuroo’s window, watching the cars pass by, and eventually texting Suga that he’ll be home late.

* * *

 

“Really?” Akaashi twirls his fork around in the syrup of his pancakes, “You’re both juniors?”

“Yep!” Bokuto grins, wiggling back and forth, bumping Kuroo’s shoulder occasionally. “And you?”

“A sophomore.”

“Oh sweet! Where you going to school?”

“Just the community college.” 

“Oh! We’re at the state uni.”

“Nice.” Akaashi answers, and forces his eyes back down to his food. The longer he stares, the more he notices how attractive they both are. Kuroo’s face is completely flawless, his jawline illegal, and his eyes even more attractive than the skin peaking underneath his flannel. Bokuto is pretty as hell too- Akaashi wants to stick his face in his neck, and touch his hair.

“Do you live with your parents?”

“With a roommate.” 

“Ah, gotcha. We room together too.”

“We share an apartment with my buddy from highschool, but we hardly ever see him.”

“Mm.” Akaashi bites the inside of his cheek- he suddenly feels…nervous. He’s still in his work clothes: an ugly blue polo and dark jeans. He pushes past his nerves, and asks, “How long have you two been dating?”

“Oh!” Bokuto grins- which is something he does a lot, apparently. “Four years.”

“Yeah, but we’ve been bros since like,” Kuroo waves his hand around, “middle school.”

“No way bro.” Bokuto plays along, “We’ve been bros since like, _before_ elementary school.”

“Bros in the womb.”

“A bro made in heaven.”

“Bromates-“

“I get it.” Akaashi deadpans, “You’re still very heterosexual and masculine.”

There’s a pause, and then laughter.

Bokuto nudges him with his foot under the table, “Hey! We’re both _hella_ bi, thank you very much.”

Akaashi huffs a laugh, and looks up through his eyelashes. Bokuto and Kuroo are smiling too; they’re hardly even paying attention to their plates, the syrup now turning their pancakes into a gross, soggy heap. They just keep _staring-_ looking over Akaashi, as if he might disappear at any moment.

It makes a warm, tarry feeling build up in Akaashi’s stomach, but he swallows it down, like a horsepill.

There’s a pause in the conversation.

Akaashi begins to panic.

He isn’t that great with words; he was never really a conservationalist- he’s more the type to let snarky remarks roll off his tongue, or choose to stay silent. For the first time in years, Akaashi actually _wants_ to keep the conversation going. He wants to know more, say more, do _something-_

“So, I want to know more about you,” Kuroo grins, and sweeps his half-eaten pancakes out of the way, so he can rest his elbow on the table, “cute checkout boy.”

Akaashi stares- because _just like that,_ the tension is broken. These two, not even affected by social awkwardness, it seems. It’s almost refreshing.

“What about me?” Akaashi shrugs, and continues to draw syrupy circles with the fourth prong of his fork, “I’m not that interesting.”

“We’ll see about that.” Kuroo grins, “Where are you from?”

“Here.”

“Have you ever left the state?”

“A few times.”

“Do you have any pets?”

“A dog, back at my mom’s house.”

“Uhh…” Bokuto taps his chin, “Are you allergic to anything?”

“No.”

“Have you ever broken a bone?”

“Yes.”

“Oh! Got one!” Kuroo wiggles in his seat, “What was it?”

“My arm. I tripped down the stairs.”

“Dammit!” Bokuto laughs, “I was hoping for some super extreme story.”

“Like what?” Akaashi raises an eyebrow.

“I dunno’. Somethin’ like, _I was wrestling a bear when I fell off a cliff and onto a moving train.”_

“My life is not that exciting.” Akaashi gives a half laugh, and looks away, almost embarrassed.

“Hmm,” Kuroo purrs, “We'll see.”

Akaashi isn’t quite sure what that means, so he says nothing.

“Yeah, I bet you see some weird shit,” Bokuto nods, “working at a grocery store.”

“Yeah.” Akaashi deadpans, “You.”

Bokuto and Kuroo break out into heavy laughter, and Akaashi is half glad that Denny’s is empty.

“Oh come on. We can’t be _the_ worst.”

“Well…” Akaashi bites down a grin, “There was this one guy who bought out all our cucumbers.”

“You’re kidding.” 

“Nope.” Akaashi laughs a little, “That’s _all_ he bought. I was somehow expected to keep a straight face while scanning ninety cucumbers.”

Bokuto shivers, “Ugh, I don’t want to think about what that guy did with all those.”

“Yeah, no shit.” Akaashi says flatly, and is surprised when the couple laughs. It wasn’t even that funny- but still, the duo grin, light, and fun.

Laughter. They’re always laughing, it seems. Akaashi likes it.

* * *

 

“Thank you for driving me home.”

“Eh.” Kuroo smiles, his hand resting in Bokuto’s back pocket, “It’s the least we could do for kidnapping you from work.”

“And also stalking him.”

“And that.”

Akaashi rolls his eyes, but lets himself smile, barely. They stand in front of his apartment, Akaashi’s keys burning a hole in his pocket.

“So…” Kuroo shifts, “you’re okay with…with another date?”

Bokuto nods, “We’d like to see you again.”

Akaashi almost answers too quickly, but his tongue gets caught in his throat, heavy. Why is he so nervous?

He manages to say, “Yes.”

“And…you’re okay with _both_ of us?”

“Uh, yeah?” 

“Cool.” Bokuto chews on his lip, and its kind of adorable. “Sorry, it’s just that some people are weird about it.”

“Doesn’t bother me.” Akaashi shrugs, and plays with the keys in his pocket.

“Awesome.” Kuroo grins, and tugs a little on Bokuto’s back pocket, ushering them back towards the car, “We got your number now, so you can expect a text from us.”

“ _Texts,_ probably.” Bokuto grins.

“Okay.” Akaashi ignores the excitement he feels, at that.

“Good night!” Bokuto waves, slowly following Kuroo.

Akaashi waves back, “Good night.”

He watches Kuroo give him a little smile, before slipping into the car, and turning on the engine. Akaashi feels his cheeks betray him, so he fumbles with his keys, and goes to unlock the door. He’s quick to close it behind himself and lean up against the frame.

His heart is beating just a little too fast.

Because he had _fun._

Bokuto and Kuroo are loud and boisterous, but kind, and friendly. They didn’t make a single move; they didn’t beg for a goodnight kiss or a hug or any kind of payment. They paid for his cheap pancakes, and drove him home, seemingly, because they wanted to.

Akaashi's heart doesn’t know how to deal with that.

* * *

 

Two days pass. Akaashi doesn’t have the balls to text them first.

He stands at the checkout stand, shifting his weight back and forth, and looking at the little clock at the corner of his register screen.

“You alright, Akaashi?”

He turns, and looks to the freshman leaning up against the bottom of the conveyer belt. He replies, “Yeah.”

“Mm.” Tsukishima crosses his arms, bored. “I see those morons stopped showing up. You let them have it?”

Akaashi shrugs, “The opposite. They asked me out.”

Tsukishima raises a thin eyebrow, but says nothing.

“What?” Akaashi asks, and thinks, for a second, that this might be the most personal he’s ever gotten with this employee. “Do you have something to say?”

“No.” Tsukishima twirls his keys around on his fingers, bored, “You don’t find many other polyamorous couples here.”

Well. That’s not the response Akaashi was expecting.

Akaashi blinks, incredibly, but says nothing.  A mother approaches with a full cart and three children, so Akaashi takes a deep breath, and Tsukishima prepares to work.

* * *

 

His phone buzzes that evening.

_You have been added to the group chat: Squiddly Squad_

_You have 4 missed messages:_

**Bokuto:** yo!! u free tmrw night??

 **Bokuto:** this is Bokuto, by the way!

 **Bokuto:** wait, we gave you our numbers, didn’t we???  ignore that

 **Kuroo:** Ignore him entirely, we wanna go out to a movie (￣ω￣)

Akaashi stares at his phone for a moment, and lets out a little laugh.

 **A:** I get off at five tomorrow

He doesn’t have to wait long for a reply:

 **Bokuto:** Sweet!!!!! We can pick you up

 **A:** Thank you

 **Kuroo:** No problem! We’re supper excited to hang with you again, yo

Akaashi swallows, and looks down at his phone. He thinks _why, why, why?_ Akaashi isn’t anything spectacular- he’s not particularly funny, or that attractive, or that strong, or that smart. He’s just Akaashi- normal- he’s himself. That night at Denny’s he heard them tell incredible stories of parties and frats and pranks and games. That’s not Akaashi’s life; he’s a grocery checker, and a college student. That’s all there is.

Akaashi texts back before he can have second-thoughts:

 **A:** likewise

* * *

 

“Wow.” Suga smiles from the couch, “You look cute. Got a second date?”

“Yeah.” Akaashi rubs his clammy palms against his thighs. He’s not wearing anything fancy; just some jeans with holes in the knees, and a long floppy sweater.

“Well you look adorable.” Sugawara winks, “Knock ‘em dead. Text me if you need me.”

“I will.” Akaashi thumbs across the doorknob, and swallows down the nerves in his throat. Why is he even nervous? He’s not even sure if he _likes_ these guys; they’re two goofballs.

Two incredibly attractive, funny, and surprisingly smart goofballs.

Damn.

Akaashi opens up the door when he hears a honk. Bokuto is standing up out of the driver’s seat, and Kuroo is waving out the window. Akaashi scurries down towards the car, and nods a thanks when Bokuto opens up the car door for him.

“Hello.” Akaashi swallows, and settles in the back.

“Hey!” Kuroo turns around, grinning. “Good to see ya’. You look cute, man.”

“Thank you.” Akaashi clicks in his seatbelt, his hands still a little sweaty. “You too.”

Kuroo has this beanie on to hide the bedhead, and it’s actually really working for him.

“Aww shucks.” Kuroo flirts, throwing his hand about, and Bokuto laughs, closing his door and putting the car into drive.

“So, what movie are we seeing?”

“That new horror movie.” Kuroo smirks, "I hope you’re okay with that.”

“Oh.” Akaashi blinks, “If you were hoping to scare me into clinging onto your arm for the next two hours, I’m afraid you’ll be disappointed.”

“Ahaha,” Kuroo laughs behind his hand, shifting to look over the seat for eye contact, “Ahh, as great as that would be, I figured you’d be the type to like scary movies. It’s more that I’m hoping to scare the shit out of Bo.”

“I _only_ agreed to go if you’d be there.” Bokuto pouts, and flicks on his blinker, changing lanes.

“Really now?” Akaashi raises an eyebrow, “And why’s that?”

“Cause! If I get scared I can look around Kuroo’s crusty ass, and stare at your pretty face!”

“You’re so mean to me!” Kuroo laughs, and leans over to slap Bokuto’s thigh as he drives. Akaashi watches them, and gets a gross, sickly, affectionate feeling in his chest.

_Cute._

“I’m kidding!” Bokuto giggles, “If I get scared I’m just gonna’ sit in your lap. No questions asked.”

“I’m okay with that.”

“I’m sure.” Akaashi replies, looking out the window, and again, doesn’t expect Kuroo and Bokuto to laugh.

* * *

 

The film was mediocre at best. All the jump scares were stupidly obvious, but it was more amusing to watch Bokuto fall for the trope time and time again. The theater was mostly empty, so Bokuto was free to whisper _no, no, I’m scared, no Kuroo why did you bring me here-_

It was actually kind of funny.

Kuroo would make witty jokes, and snarky comments- and after a few minutes, Akaashi began to join in. It’s was fun, and light, and Akaashi didn’t feel nervous at all.

In the end, as they walk out of the theater, laughing at the little tear tracks on Bokuto’s cheeks,  Akaashi feels a hand tangle in his own. He looks up at Kuroo, who bravely squeezes his hand with a smile.

Akaashi willingly squeezes back.

“Hey, me too.” Bokuto grins, and takes Akaashi’s free hand.

They look ridiculous- walking back to their car like three children scolded by their mother to _look both ways and hold hands before crossing the street-_

But Bokuto swings Akaashi’s hand as they walk, and Kuroo hums the jaws theme song, and the moon is high, and all feels right.

Later, they walk Akaashi up to his door- and it’s _Akaashi_ who reaches up to press a quick kiss against the corner of Bokuto’s mouth. He then turns to Kuroo, and does the same, before slipping inside his apartment, and locking the door shut before they can hear how loudly his heart is beating.

* * *

 

“No way!” Bokuto laughs, his mouth half full, “I’m so jealous.”

Akaashi smiles, and sticks out his tongue, stained red from the cherries. There, lies a perfect knot.

Socks slide against couch cushions, limbs mixed together, all big soft t-shirts and sweatpants as they lie in Bokuto and Kuroo’s apartment. Their roommate is long gone, per usual, but that doesn’t bother Akaashi either way. Their apartment is surprisingly clean, and smells like febreeze.

This kind of date; _this,_ where they sit and laugh, eating cherries, and flirting like kids- this Akaashi can get behind.

“How did you do that?”

“It’s a secret.” Akaashi sets the knot down on the coffee table, and reaches into Bokuto’s lap for another cherry.

“Man, that’s hot as hell though.” Bokuto pouts, “The only cool thing I can do is wiggle my ears.”

“That sounds pretty cool to me.” Akaashi shrugs.

Bokuto gasps, and turns his head to show his ears wiggling a little. His hair is so odd, the shades of black and grey and white colored throughout- but the curves of his ears are soft, and adorable, and Akaashi wants to bite them.

“Impressive.”

“Kuroo can do the taco tongue!”

“I can.” Kuroo nods, and sticks out his red tongue.

“I can’t do that.” Akaashi blinks.

“Yeah, but you can tie a cherry stem! That means you’re a good kisser, right?”

“I dunno.” Akaashi shrugs- he’s probably okay.

“Well, then.” Kuroo flirts, and slides closer on the couch, “How about you show me how to tie that cherry stem?”

Oh. Okay.

Akaashi reaches into the bowl, and looks up through his eyelashes, biting into the cherry, stem and all. He’s not inadvertently trying to be seductive, but Kuroo’s eyes widen by a fraction, and it makes Akaashi feel smug.

Kuroo leans in for a kiss; its more forceful than the ones before- it has a stronger purpose than the goodnight kisses at Akaashi’s doorstep, or the sweet kisses on cheeks and hands. His lips are soft, and sweet, and unchapped, and they move with purpose. 

The kiss is swift, like water, for Kuroo is skilled and knowing. Akaashi keeps up, eyes closed, his hands digging into his own thighs. He feels swept away, gone, under the waves of Kuroo’s lips. It takes Akaashi a moment to remember the purpose of the kiss- he opens his mouth, and Kuroo licks his way inside.

Akaashi tries to tie the cherry stem, but it’s near impossible. He’s breathing too hard, and he can feel Bokuto behind him, sliding forwards to press a kiss against the back of his neck.

Kuroo is such a sly creature- he notices Akaashi’s struggle, so he steals the stem out of Akaashi’s mouth, and into his own. He leans back, grinning, and pokes the stem out through his teeth.

Akaashi huffs, his eyes narrowed, “Hey.”

Kuroo grins, and Bokuto snickers against his neck. Akaashi’s cheeks are pink, but he brings his hands to tangle in Kuroo’s shirt, bringing him forward, and stealing the stem back through a kiss.

* * *

 

Sometimes, at work, Akaashi wishes they’d come by.

Sometimes, when getting yelled at by old crotchety men, he hopes that his new boyfriends would plop down three obscene items, and make Akaashi laugh.

Sometimes, he wishes they’d take him far. He wishes they’d scoop him up on an adventure, and steal him away to far off lands with foreign fabrics and new foods and no student debt and no managers.

But one night, when napping together on Akaashi’s couch, the younger realizes that they already have; they’ve taken him away, far, from this world. They’ve taken him somewhere _new._ Somewhere full of free laughter and fast beating hearts and handholding.

They're all things Akaashi has felt before, but never this strongly.

And Akaashi realizes that his life is no longer normal.

* * *

 

“Flowers?”

“Yeah!” Bokuto smiles like the handsomely prince he is, “I saw them, and they reminded me of you.”

They’re white, pale flowers, with the ends painted black. They’re quite beautiful.

“They…look more like you.” Akaashi looks up, and lets himself smile. He holds them to his chest as if Bokuto had just given him the world.

Bokuto laughs, heartily, a hand running through his hair, “Ahh, I didn’t even realize.”

Akaashi steps aside and lets Bokuto into their apartment. Suga sits on the couch, legs tucked under himself, books thrown across his lap. He looks up, smiling, “Ahh, hello Bokuto.”

“Hello, Suga!”

“Kuroo at work?”

“Yeah, he’ll come by tonight.”

Akaashi locks the door, and watches Bokuto sit next to Suga on the couch, chatting excitedly. He turns to look down at the flowers, and can’t help but feel a stupid amount of affection build in his throat.

_“I saw them, and they reminded me of you.”_

Akaashi walks to the kitchen, and rummages through the cabinets for a suitable vase. He feels…guilty.

_I can’t believe I thought these guys were assholes._

He finds a vase high up in the cabinets, and pulls it out to fill with water.

_They’re unpredictable, but they’re such good people._

Akaashi gently pries the paper away from the flowers, and tucks them inside the vase, fanning them out to their full potential.

_They drink, and party, and do stupid shit, like text me at three am-_

He places them up on the bar of the kitchen counter for everyone to see.

_But they’re so kind._

“Akaashi!” Bokuto calls from the living room, “I brought Mario Kart this time. We can totally play until Kuroo gets here.”

“Oh.” Suga shifts a little, “Can I play?”

“Uh, duh." Bokuto elbows him, “It’s fun having an extra person to beat.”

“I wouldn’t talk shit like that.” Akaashi smirks, and walks over to wiggle in-between them. “Suga can actually kick your ass at Mario Kart.”

“Pff.” Bokuto jokingly sputters, “I’m the _champion._ Nobody can beat me.”

“Oh?” Suga laughs, “It is _so_ on.”

Akaashi watches Bokuto scramble to turn on their wii, laughing as Suga banters with him.

And Akaashi really feels at home.

* * *

 

Kisses are everywhere; Akaashi’s hands, his chest, his throat, his ears, his stomach, his hips- it makes Akaashi’s head swirl.

Kuroo straddles Akaashi’s chest, leaning down, his back bowing to kiss him deep, and long. Akaashi kisses back- he gives it his all, moving his tongue in tandem with Kuroo’s. He can feel Bokuto between his thighs, kissing where his skin meets his boxer briefs.

There’s this sick, nagging feeling in the back of Akaashi’s head. He tries to push it down- he tries to ignore it.

But he pulls back with an inhale, and prods at Kuroo’s chest, just as Bokuto moves to dip his fingers underneath the elastic of his shorts.

“Wait.” Akaashi breathes, “Wait.”

“Sorry.” Kuroo shuffles back, sitting up, “Sorry, are we-“

Bokuto talks over him, “Are we going too fast? Do you want to stop?”

“No, I just…” Akaashi presses his fingers into his forehead, and Kuroo slides off his chest to let him sit up. Akaashi sits, his back against the bedframe, and Bokuto wiggles onto his knees.

“Are you feeling okay?”

“Yeah, I…” Akaashi looks up, “I…before we continue, I…I have a question.”

“Anything, dude.”

“I’m sorry.” Akaashi breathes, “I just have to know,” he swallows, “why me?”

“What?” Kuroo blinks, incredulously.

“Um…” Akaashi pulls his legs under himself, “We’ve just…we’ve been dating for a couple months, and I don’t want this to continue if you think I’m a better person than I actually am.”

Bokuto tips his head in question, and Kuroo stares blankly.

“I’m not anything special,” Akaashi waves his hand around, “I’m just, you know, me. I don’t have any cool talents and I’m not much of a drinker, and I’m not majoring in anything that cool, you know? Sorry, I just…”

“You don’t think you’re awesome?!” Bokuto gasps, a little too loud.

Akaashi blinks, plainly, “I just want to know why…you guys chose to chase after me. ”

“Uh, why _not?_ ” Kuroo stares, “You’re like, amazing.”

Akaashi rolls his eyes, and Bokuto jumps in, “No no! You don’t get it, like, dude, first of all you’re _hella_ pretty-“

“And you have such a nice voice and you’re really funny-“

Akaashi snorts, but Kuroo continues, “-and you put up with all our shit.”

“Like, yeah, we were hitting on you because we thought you were hot…” Bokuto begins, and shifts forwards a little to tangle his fingers with Akaashi’s, “…but then like, we got to know you and I dunno…we really like you!”

Kuroo nods in agreement, but Akaashi still stares, like he doesn’t understand.

“Here…” Kuroo wiggles around, prodding Bokuto between Akaashi’s legs again, “…we’ll show you.”

Akaashi stares, meeting Kuroo’s eyes, before he nods in a slow agreement.

Lips are on him again- this time on the inside of his knees, gentle, and soft. Kuroo busies himself with Akaashi’s soft shoulder, nipping up and into his neck, pressing his nose into Akaashi’s hair.

Akaashi sucks in a breath- his body feels warm once again; warm under Bokuto’s hands on his thighs, and warm under the brush of Kuroo’s tongue.

And they continue till morning, pressing kisses and words against Akaashi’s skin, until he’s gasping for air, gripping onto the sheets, and sobbing their names.

He never asks that question again.

* * *

 

Akaashi stares at the light of his phone, chewing on the side of his cheek like the bad habit its become. He finally decides to respond: 

 **A:** It’s fuckin 1 am stop sending memes and go to bed

 **Bokuto:** bitch try and stop me

 **A:** call me a bitch one more time and I will

 **Kuroo:** oh fuk oh fuk run hoe

 **Bokuto:** akash I m  so rry

 **A:** go to bed

 **Bokuto:** I cant

 **Kuroo** : same

Akaashi sighs, and rolls over in his bed, the sheets rustling softly.

 **A:** why?

 **A:** And why are you guys texting each other?? When you both sleep in the same bed???

 **Bokuto:** b e c a u s e you’re not here bro

Akaashi blinks twice, and chews on his bottom lip to hold back a smile.

 **Kuroo:** hey, so like, on a scale of 1 to 10, how weird would it be if we came and picked you up rn

 **A** : uhh, like a 7

 **A:** I don’t want you driving this late

 **Bokuto:** But we want to see you noooww 

 **Kuroo:** yeah man, there’s like, a body missing from our bed its not right ;u;

Akaashi tires to ignore the way his heart beats- he tries to ignore the blood rushing past his ears.

_Who even am I anymore?_

Akaashi rolls over once more, his phone pulled to his chest. Months ago he couldn’t care less about this; about dating and kisses and warm sheets and movie nights.

But here he is now, texting his _boyfriends_ in the middle of the night, still smiling like a serious ding dong.

He finally answers back:

 **A:** bring pizza

And they do.

* * *

 

“You look happy.”

“Hm?” Akaashi turns, his eyes glossed over, and his body leaning up against the register.

Tsukishima raises an eyebrow but doesn’t bother repeating his question.

“Mm. I guess.”

Tsukishima nods, and twists an empty plastic bag between his fingers. Akaashi stares for a moment, and is a little flattered that the younger even noticed- so he gives a half smile, “School going well?”

“More or less.” He looks away, “You still dating those morons?”

“Yep.” Akaashi smirks, “I am.”

“Mm.” Tsukishima nods, “Be careful.”

“I will.”

* * *

 

Akaashi laughs- _laughs-_ heavily, his feet running, despite the rules.

He skids to a stop, and hides behind a wall, his hand pressed up against his vest. He’s sweating beneath his t-shirt, the fabric sticking to his skin. The room is dark, except for the neon lights that faintly glow.

There’s a call: 

“ _Akaashi! Help!”_

Akaashi rolls his eyes, and peeps around the corner- there, he sees Kuroo fending off three red team members, his gun flashing. His vest goes dark, and begins to beep, and Kuroo curses, dipping back behind the wall.

“I’m down!”

“I got you!” Bokuto runs in from seemingly nowhere, and clicks his laser gun; there’s laughing from the opposing team- some of Bokuto and Kuroo’s friends.

“Bokuto! My hero!” Kuroo laughs, and dramatically kisses Bokuto fast, and strong, before he leans back around the corner. Bokuto and Kuroo are doing a good job of defending the base, so Akaashi grips his laser gun, and turns to find the red base. Maybe he can sneak in while Bokuto and Kuroo hold their attention...

Akaashi can’t deny that he’s having fun- when Bokuto and Kuroo invited him to play laser tag, he initially thought _how childish-_ but here he is, smiling like an idiot.

He spots a red vested figure, and Akaashi aims his gun from across the floor. Their vest goes dark, and they scurry away- Akaashi feels half proud.

But suddenly his own vest darkens, and he flinches, turning around to face a red team member. He goes to run- but he’s blocked by another.

He’s trapped.

There’s shouting.

“ _Akaashi!_ ”

Bokuto does a roll- an honest to god, roll, down the ramp, and Kuroo hops over him, firing away at the red team. They shoot back, and Akaashi takes the opportunity to zap a red vest in the back, and hide behind a wall.

Bokuto and Kuroo are pretty amazing, moving in tandem, wicked smiles on their faces. They clear past the opposing team, and find him at the wall, panting, and sweaty, but they look gorgeous nonetheless.

“Thank goodness, you’re safe.” Kuroo pants. 

“Don’t be so dramatic.”

“Um, have you met me? I was born a drama queen.”

“Shh!” Bokuto sticks out his arm, protectively, blocking them both with his body- and honestly, it’s just a little sexy. “I hear them!”

There’s footsteps; Bokuto turns and fires his laser gun right at a red team member- and misses.

“Dammit Bo!”

“Run!” Bokuto laughs, and Akaashi laughs too.

* * *

 

You know, Akaashi is vaguely impressed at their coordination.

Kuroo slithers beneath him, hands pressing into Akaashi’s hips, thumbing into skin and bone and squish and curves. His tongue is as skilled as ever- licking into Akaashi’s mouth, long, and slow. If Akaashi has learned anything at all, it’s that Kuroo _loves_ kissing. He loves it- nine times out of ten, if given the option, he’ll choose to kiss all day over anything else.

Akaashi is propped up on his hands and knees, straddling Kuroo as best he can, naked as the day he was born. Bokuto hovers behind him, his mouth nipping against the curve of Akaashi’s back.

It's heated, and warm, but Akaashi has never felt so safe.

Akaashi wants to touch; he wants to run his hands down Kuroo’s chest- he wants to press into the muscles of his stomach, and dip his nose into Kuroo’s thigh; but he can’t. This position greatly relies on upper arm strength that Akaashi simply does not have, so he focuses instead on grinding against Kuroo, slow, and purposeful.

Kuroo gives a little shiver beneath him, and Akaashi feels smug.

This _was_ all Akaashi’s fault, anyways.

They’d come home after laser tag, and Akaashi had slammed Bokuto up against the door, gasping, _that combat roll was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen in my life-_ and Bokuto had grinned, sweeping him up in his arms, and throwing him onto the bed atop Kuroo.

Bokuto’s fingers are slick, and wet, and they brush against the inside of Akaashi’s thigh. Akaashi knows what’s coming, but he still gives a surprised grunt when Bokuto’s index finger presses inside him.

“You okay?”

“Mm.” Akaashi hums, barely kissing Kuroo back.

“Gods, you’re so hot, dude.” Bokuto twists his finger a little, and Akaashi’s arms almost buckle. Kuroo comes to the rescue, pressing into Akaashi’s shoulders, holding him up. Bokuto laughs, low, against his back, “I mean that both figuratively and literally.”

“Sh-shut up.” Akaashi grits out, grinding his teeth together as Bokuto adds his middle finger. His arm muscles remember how to work once more, and Kuroo takes the opportunity to slip his right hand between their bodies, wrapping a hand around both of them.

Kuroo hums, "It's true, you're fuckin' gorgeous." 

Akaashi sucks in a sharp breath- he’s already harder than hell, and the encouragement isn't helping. Bokuto’s fingers feel really good, and Kuroo’s fingers feel really, _really_ good, so he can’t help the moan that’s lewdly ripped out of his throat.

“Holy shit.” Kuroo mumbles as he studies Akaashi's face, “Bo, do that again.”

“I think _you_ did that, bro.”

“Okay, same time then.”

Bokuto twists his fingers, and Kuroo squeezes their cocks together, and Akaashi _keens,_ “ _Fuck-_ fuck, goddammit-“

The couple laughs- but it doesn’t lessen the mood. If anything, it makes the room hotter, warmer, better. Kuroo hums, low, and sexy as fuck, “You’re doing beautifully.”

“Don’t patronize me.” Akaashi growls, out of spite, “It’s not the first time I’ve had fingers up my ass.”

“Oh?”

Kuroo and Bokuto share a look- Bokuto adds a third finger, and presses in as hard and as far as he can reach.

Okay, well. Akaashi wasn’t expecting that, so, he’s totally not accountable for whatever filthy noise he just made.

Kuroo though, grows tense beneath him, mumbling, “Shit, shit.”

Akaashi forces his eyes open, trying to blink away the tingling feeling in his gut and the heat behind his ribcage. Kuroo looks so pliant, his chest rising, his eyes drinking in Akaashi’s face above him.

 _God_ Akaashi wants to touch him so bad.

So, he does the best he can; he drives his hips downwards into Kuroo’s cock and hand, trying to wipe away that expression on Kuroo’s face. Bokuto’s fingers scissor twice, before pulling away, giving Akaashi the opportunity to grind harder.

Kuroo picks up the rhythm easily-perfectly, even, as he’s the first to come, his head tipping back, his neck barring smooth skin, bedhead rubbing against the pillows. Akaashi props himself up on his knees and worms his right hand between them, working Kuroo through it all.

“Good job, baby.” Bokuto hums and looks over Akaashi’s shoulder. “Kaashi, press right- right there-“ Bokuto leans around, his hand covering Akaashi’s, pressing both their fingers right into the curve of Kuroo’s cock.

Kuroo _sobs,_ shivering, and shaking, his back arching, his stomach pressing against Akaashi’s. He moans, low, until he collapses back on the bed, an arm thrown over his eyes.

“Wow.” Akaashi states.

“Mhmmm.” Bokuto snickers, and leans back around to wiggle behind Akaashi, pushing him back down on his hands and knees, “I love doing that to him.”

“You ass.” Kuroo pants, his hand still covering his face.

“Whatever, you love me.” Bokuto grins, and lines up against Akaashi, more lube on his fingers.

At this point, Akaashi is trembling with want and need as his face hovers above Kuroo’s neck. Kuroo smells like sex, and sweat, and Akaashi isn’t sure if he can ever smell Kuroo again without getting hard.

“You can rest on me.” Kuroo says, breathy and hot, patting his shoulder, “You don’t weigh much.”

Akaashi's circuit-fried-brain no longer has the ability to argue, so he nods, and presses his face into the space of Kuroo’s shoulder. Bokuto presses his cock into him quickly, like ripping off a bandaid, and Akaashi hisses at the dull sting. God, why the hell is Bokuto so well endowed? Dammit all, Akaashi is going to feel this tomorrow- next week even. Although, that might not be a bad thing;  Akaashi is harder than concrete, and he needs Bokuto to _move_. He needs to feel the weight at his back- he needs, he needs-

Akaashi doesn't even realize that he's shaking until Kuroo’s arm rises to hold Akaashi still, despite the afterglow.

Bokuto pulls halfway out, and says in a broken voice, “You good?”

“Yep, yep, lets go lets go-“ Akaashi chants, trembling, and scowls when he feels Kuroo laugh underneath him.

Bokuto’s hands hold him still, strong fingers digging into his waist. He slams back in, not too hard, but not soft, either. It’s good though- Akaashi isn’t breakable. He sure as hell isn’t as muscly as them, but he’s not fragile either.

Bokuto know’s that; he knows that as he gasps out, focused, fucking into Akaashi skillfully.

Kuroo prods between their bodies, a hand slithery, and snakelike, crawling to wrap his hand around Akaashi, letting his cock slide against his fingers with every thrust from Bokuto.

“Holy shit.” Akaashi whispers and trembles. It feels _so_ good. All of it- every bit of it feels amazing. Akaashi can’t remember the last time he had sex this good. 

He’s trying, with all his energy, not to drool into Kuroo’s neck like a dog, but it’s becoming harder with every thrust. His vision is blurring, and he feels blood rush past his ears, loud- but he can still hear Bokuto’s little huffs behind him, sweet, and steady.

It takes a moment for Akaashi to realize that Kuroo is talking; he’s mumbling encouragements, and filthy words, filling the air, and talking over the silence. Akaashi _feels_ Bokuto tremble behind him; Bokuto, and his weakness for Kuroo’s words.

Akaashi, increasingly, seems to understand that weakness more and more each day.

_Gorgeous, beautiful, god so good, push back harder, good, good-_

His orgasm hits him like a fucking train; loud and hard and seemingly out of nowhere, despite approaching for miles.

Akaashi's voice goes a little too high, his breath hitching, his body trembling in both their hands. Kuroo actually moves his hand now, pumping hard and steady, and Akaashi goes totally limp, sobbing out broken attempts at their names.

“I, nggh-“ Akaashi cries, “Boku _-hhh-“_ He trembles, and shivers. His heart beats so, so fast.

It beats for them.

Bokuto stills behind him, catching his breath, and letting Akaashi do the same.

Akaashi and Kuroo are a fucking mess- but Akaashi is too blissed out to feel the grossness of it all. Kuroo’s hand rubs between his shoulderblades, firm, and soothing.

Akaashi tries to speak, but it sounds so pathetic, “Sorry.”

“What?”

“I drooled on your neck.”

Kuroo laughs, shaking underneath him. “That’s adorable.”

Akaashi exhales a laugh through his nose, and lifts up a little to press a kiss against his cheek. He can feel Bokuto still trembling behind him, clinging onto the sliver of self-control he has left.

“You doing okay?” Bokuto pats his hip, “That felt like a strong one.”

“Goddamn, it was.” Akaashi pants, “You can keep going.”

“Give me like, three minutes.” Bokuto mumbles, and reaches up to press his palm against the top of Akaashi’s back, pushing him down into Kuroo’s shoulder. His hands grip Akaashi’s hips, pulling his ass up higher, and slipping back to fuck him steadily.

It’s not long until Bokuto stills, silent, his mouth busy biting into Akaashi’s shoulder, gritting out his name.

* * *

 

Akaashi lays dead across Bokuto’s chest as Bokuto presses happy kisses into his hair. Kuroo is squished in as close as he can, his face buried in Bokuto’s shoulder.

Akaashi isn’t sure if he can ever move again. He’ll have to quit his job, and live on this bed for all time and eternity.

He feels Kuroo’s hands tangle with his own, and Akaashi happily squeezes back.

“You did good.” Kuroo mumbles, soft, and gentle. “And I don’t mean that in a patronizing way.”

Akaashi doesn’t answer; he just smiles back, sleepy, and at peace.

“Hmm.” Bokuto presses another kiss, “You’ve changed a lot, Akaashi.”

“I have?”

“Yeah. You smile more.”

“Oh.” Akaashi blinks, “Sorry?”

“No, don’t stop.” Bokuto squeezes him tight, “Like, ever.”

Kuroo hums, “Agreed.”

Akaashi allows himself to smile back one last time, drifting, his body and mind asleep.

* * *

 

Akaashi runs groceries through the scanner, the familiar _beep, beep,_ clicking every few seconds. Tsukishima bags at the end, bored, but effective nonetheless.

“How are you today, ma’am?”

“Well, thank you.”

Akaashi continues scanning items, disinterested, until he reaches a box.

A box of donuts.

It takes all of Akaashi’s effort not to smile.

All of this; _all of this;_ began because of a stupid box of donuts, some glue, and some donut holes.

It’s stupid- getting sentimental over a box of cheap, soggy, boxed donuts that don’t even taste that great; but here he is, scanning the box with fondness it doesn’t deserve.

A donut.

A game.

A question.

An answer.

A date.

It was such an unconventional  way of finding love. To be asked out in an Albertsons? After a week of nothing but confusion and games?

It wasn’t normal. It was odd, and strange, and such a contrast to Akaashi’s normal life.

But now, Akaashi’s life isn’t so normal, is it? It’s all movies and games and cherry stems and laser tag and good sex- it’s silly arguments and songs in the shower and parking on a hill, sitting on the hood of Kuroo’s car, sharing a beer.

Akaashi can’t remember what normal is like anymore.

And he’s happy with that.

“Sir?” The customer blinks as Akaashi stares down at the box of donuts.

“Sorry, sorry.” Akaashi gives a half smile. “Your total is $37.25. Would you like to sign up for our rewards program?”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://zanimez.tumblr.com/) :)) happy bokuakakuro week


End file.
